A Happy kind of Life
by SoulofChibs
Summary: Anything can happen when the deadliest Son becomes involved with the most surprising of women. I don't know how to make more than one chapter, so it is a looonggg chapter!  Its my first fanfic, hope you like it!


Gemma was startled out of a deep sleep by the sound of Clay cussing and moaning. Turning on her side to face him, worry coloring her still beautiful face, she said, "What is it baby, what's wrong?" Clay was clutching his back with one hand while rolling face first into the pillow to muffle his screams of pain. "My back," he choked out. Gemma got to her knees and pushed him gently onto his stomach, straddling his back. She moved her hands in circles, trying to feel what was causing so much pain.

Clay kept moaning and tried to push her off, saying, "You aren't helping honey, oh my god, just put a bullet in the back of my head , Gemma. "

"Like I would make it that easy on you hon," Gemma smiled. She had loved this man for so many years, it was hard to remember a time when she didn't, but he was falling apart. First the issues with his hands and now his back. How soon before he wouldn't be able to sit on his bike?

Gemma paced the office of Teller Morrow nervously, cell phone held to her ear, trying to will Tara to pick up the phone. Finally, a click and 'Dr. Knowles speaking'.

Gemma sighed in relief. "Tara, its Gemma, can you go by the house this morning? Clay is having some serious back pain and can barely move."

She could almost hear the pretty doctor mentally adjusting her schedule. "Sure," Tara said, "I will go over right away." Gemma thanked her and hung up. She and Tara had not always seen eye to eye on things, but she was very grateful right now that her son's old lady was a doctor who was willing to make house calls. Gazing out the window, she saw one of the prospects leaning against a car. A small wicked smirk appeared on her face and she yelled at him, "Do we pay you to stand around with your thumb up your ass?" He jumped like a scalded cat, cast a guilty look in the direction of the office, and slumped off. With a smile of satisfaction, Gemma sat down at her desk and began to work!

Two days later

When Clay limped into the sparsely populated clubhouse, he watched the faces of his brothers carefully for their reaction to his "condition". Tara had come by, ordering him on bed rest for a week (yea right) and given him a prescription for painkillers, which were if not eliminating the pain fully, were aiding in masking it. He caught Bobby's eye and nodded and Bobby sauntered over to him, slapping him on the back. "Good to see you Clay. Tell Gemma she needs to take it easy on you, you're an old man now," Clay let his breath out in a rush, realizing just then he had been holding it. Grinning at Bobby, he said, "Eat me," over his shoulder and sat down heavily in one of the few comfortable chairs.

Clay gazed around his kingdom and felt at home for the first time in days. The clubhouse, perhaps dingy, dirty and smoky through someone else's eyes, looked like paradise to him. Chibs and Happy sat at the bar, heads together having an afternoon beer, while Bobby sat at a square table in the center of the room with Tig and Juice, engaged in what was sure to be the biggest cheatfest of a card game ever. All was right in the world.

And then Gemma walked in.

Her footsteps clicked on the floor as she made her way over to him. She gazed at her boys with her usual affection and sent scathing glances to the croweaters and hangerson milling about. He knew she despised them, but she understood their purpose in the club. Didn't mean she had to like it, and didn't mean she didn't bitch about it to him. Even so, he loved her insanely, had from the first moment he had set his eyes on her, when she belonged to another man. She was beautiful, strong, and tough and a true original. And for some reason, she was all his.

Gemma sat on the arm of Clay's chair and leaned over him. "Tara suggested some therapy for you," she began and he put up his hand to stop her. "I don't need any goddamn therapy Gemma, fuck, have her write me more scripts, I'll be fine."

Gemma gave him her "look" and he felt his gut sink into his socks. He wasn't getting out of this.

"It's a massage therapist and you WILL see her. In fact, she is on her way now." Clay looked up into her face, and smiled, "Does that mean I get a happy ending?" She swatted at him playfully. "Asshole." He grinned even larger. "You love it, baby," and leaned in for a kiss.

HAPPY

Hap watched surreptitiously as Clay made his way into the clubhouse. He looked broken, and Happy felt for him. A biker who couldn't ride was like half a man. He watched Gemma approach Clay and felt the inward twang he sometimes did around the few happy couples in his family: Gemma and Clay, Jax and Tara, Opie and Lyla. He was envious of something he had never known. He had plenty of women, but never just one, never one that he wanted as his own. He figured he was built without that part of his soul. Maybe that was why he was such an effective killer.

An hour after the exchange between Clay and Gemma, he saw her re enter the clubhouse, this time with a smaller figure behind her. The person was carrying something large and square and it seemed to be held in place with a strap over one shoulder. As the pair of them moved farther into the clubhouse, Happy realized it was another woman.

She was slightly shorter than Gemma, or maybe just looked that way because she wore flip flops instead of the high heel boots Gemma favored. She had on loose, faded jeans, with paints flecks in various places, and a green tshirt. Her hair was a bit lighter than Gemma and cut in an interesting style that seemed to stop right at her jawbone. She wore black framed glasses, which for some strange reason, he found completely sexy. As she walked past him, he made no secret of his appraisal and was rewarded with large green eyes meeting his in shock for the slightest moment.

Not since Tara Knowles first walked into the clubhouse with Jax, had he ever seen a woman that fit in less with this motley group!

Her entrance was met with a few catcalls to which Gemma replied, "Down boys, she's here to work." Chibs, the charming Scotsman and first rate pussy magnet called to her, "I love a woman with her own bed, maybe I can get a rub later, luv?" Everyone laughed, and Happy smiled. He knew that Chibs was teasing. This girl was hardly his type. She wasn't ANY of their types. He watched her disappear into the back with Gemma, and couldn't help but notice, despite the heavy load she was lugging, her cute little butt in those loose faded jeans left a lot to the imagination. And if he had anything, Happy had a great imagination.

GRACIE

The call that morning from Tara Knowles had surprised Gracie. She knew the doctor indirectly from the hospital, where Gracie worked now and again with the patients and their therapy, but didn't consider Tara even an acquaintance.

"Hi Gracie, this is Tara Knowles calling," she had said. Gracie had been shoveling cereal in her face at the time and stopped long enough to mumble into the phone, "Hi Dr. Knowles, what's up?"

"I was hoping you could see a friend of mine today, actually it's my boyfriend's stepdad. He is having extreme back spasms and shooting pain down his spine."

Gracie opened her appointment book and flipped to the day. She had a busy morning, but her afternoon was completely free. "Sure, can you bring him in around 1 pm or so," she asked, staring into her cereal bowl with longing. She was starving, and her cheerios seemed to be mocking her from their backfloat position in the milk.

Tara hesitated slightly, then blurted, "Would you mind coming to him…his wife is a little worried if she tried to force him into an appointment he might refuse…" Gracie smiled. There were a lot of men who thought massage therapy was nonsense, but not after she had worked on them.

"Ok, give me the address," she said, and jotted it down quickly. Tara said, "Thanks so much Gracie, when you get to the garage, just tell Gemma I sent you." And then she hung up.

The garage? Oh well, I have worked in weirder places she thought and then attacked her cheerios with renewed vigor.

She pulled her 1956 Chevy truck into the garage parking lot and her stomach dropped into her feet. How could she be so stupid? This was the Sons of Anarchy place. She hadn't lived in Charming forever, but long enough to know that these guys were the heaviest people in this town. She had seen them around from time to time, but never took much notice. She hadn't needed to. Now she sat for a moment, contemplating calling Tara and telling her that she had an emergency, or some equally lame excuse to get out of going in there.

As she sat there, an older woman walked out and right towards her…ahhh shit…too late, Gracie thought, and forced herself to get out of the truck and smile at the woman. The woman smiled back, but it didn't reach her eyes. She was beautiful, probably the same age as Gracies own mother, but far more sexier and stylish, in her tight jeans, low cut tank, leather jacket and 4 inch high heeled boots. Gracie felt not only like a child next to her, but an underdressed one.

The woman stopped in front of her, crossed her arms and said, "Thanks for coming, Tara says you're the best in town." Gracie smiled shyly at her and said, "Dr. Knowles is really nice, I appreciate her referring me to you. I am Gracie Dillinger." She put forward her hand and the woman stared at it for a moment, before taking it in her own. "Gemma, and I have to say, you are a polite one." She seemed to be sizing Gracie up, and Gracie wondered where she was falling short. Something told her this woman was a hard one to please.

Gracie walked to the back of her truck, and unhitched it, dragging her table out. "Thing's almost bigger than you are, kid," Gemma commented, as Gracie slung the strap over her head. Gracie straightened up and grinned and said, "Yeah, its bulky, but I can handle it." Gemma nodded, giving her that appraising look once more, then turned on her heel and called to Gracie, "Right this way honey." Gracie followed awkwardly behind her, wondering what she was getting herself into.

Entering the smoky room behind Gemma, Gracie had a feeling of being a stranger in a strange land. There were men scattered about the room, all wearing leather vests, all quite menacing looking in their own way. There were a few girls who were hanging off the men, too much make up and too little clothing, being largely ignored and yet not bothered by it. Everyone turned and looked as she walked in and she gulped, before stiffening her spine and lifting her chin, all the while trying to walk as classy as possible while carrying her impossibly heavy burden.

As she neared the bar, she saw noticed a bald man staring hard at her. It shouldn't have mattered, everyone WAS staring at her, but in his eyes, she saw something different. It was as though he were taking in every piece of her, stripping her down, seeing right through her. It was unnerving. He was handsome in the scary as shit kind of way, long legs displayed in tattered faded jeans, tanned muscular arms, white t-shirt, the obligatory black vest. He had a web of tattoos that if she wasn't so terrified, she would have loved to have inspected. His face was all sharp angles, and those eyes, black as night, and just as mysterious. As she passed him, their eyes locked for a minute. In his she saw a question, but she didn't know what the question was. She wasn't certain what he saw in hers, but she felt whatever he saw, it was the truth nonetheless.

As they entered a hallway to the back area, she heard some catcalls and a loud Scottish brogue called out a proposition, but she knew none of them had come from the bald man. She didn't know how, but she just knew that wasn't his style. Following Gemma, she pushed them all out of her mind and focused on what lay ahead of her.

HAPPY

Gemma and the girl had been gone at least half an hour, and Happy found himself glancing towards the back time and time again, wanting to get another glimpse of her. Who the hell was she? And why did he care? She wasn't a croweater, of THAT he was completely sure. Maybe a friend of Tara's? That made sense, Tara was a doctor. It never stopped surprising him that Tara was an old lady. She was so educated, so different from all the women Happy knew that were a part of this life. Yet her and Jax seemed really happy together. As if he had conjured Jax just by thinking of him, his VP entered the clubhouse.

Jax was the man. He was the kind of guy, no matter what life he had been given, he would have kicked its ass. Handsome, loyal, smart, and honest, Jax seemed to have it all. It was hard to even remember the dark days when his son had been kidnapped, but Jax now seemed fully recovered. Now Tara was having a baby and they were a unit again. Happy wondered briefly what that was like…to have someone who loved you no matter what you were. As soon as he thought it, he dismissed it. That kind of thing wasn't meant for men like him, and he knew it. He just wished he knew it ALL the time.

Jax approached him and said, "Whats up brother?" Chibs answered for Happy, saying, "Gemma's got a massage girl here working on Clay in the back."

Jax's eyebrows went up and a smile slipped onto his lips. He knew his Mom, and she got her way no matter what. "I wonder if Mom paid for the happy ending," he mused as he took a seat beside Chibs. Chibs laughed and the banter between them began.

Happy took the opportunity to get off his stool and head down the hallway to his own room, or at least that was the excuse he made in his own head. He wasn't fooled, he knew he was trying to get a glance at Miss Goody Two Shoes in the sexy glasses and baggy jeans. He heard a loud groan followed by a screamed, "FUCK ME THAT HURT!" Without realizing it, he barged into the room, to find Clay face down in the table, while Ms. Goody Goody apparently beat the shit out of him with her elbow in his spine. Gemma sat in the corner, smoking and smiling to herself, paying Clay no attention. The girl looked up in surprise, and Happy found himself backing out the door, mumbling, "sorry. Thought you were in trouble man."

Clay lifted his head and said, "I am in fucking trouble brother, this little chick is killing me, take her out will you? " The girl froze mid way through stretching Clays arm, and Gemma laughed. "Don't worry sweetheart, Clays bark is much worse than his bite."

The girl brought her eyes to his once again, gave him the tiniest smile, and bent back over Clay. Happy hurried back towards the bar feeling like a huge ass, but playing that small smile in his head over and over again

GRACIE

Gracie lugged her big table back down the hallway, trying to decide if she was eager to leave, or eager to see the bald man again. It was a toss up. Clay and Gemma walked ahead of her, Clay flexing his back and rolling his shoulders, Gemma's arms wrapped protectively around him. As they entered the bar area, everyone turned to look at them once again. Gracie had the absurd feeling of being a fish in a fishbowl being gawked at in the pet store. Clay went right to the bar and got a bottle of water, Gracie was pleased to see. She had explained the important of hydration to him, but she wasn't sure his idea of hydration and hers were the same. He chugged the water and glanced back at her as she walked past. "Thanks kid, I do feel a helluva lot better." She stopped and smiled at him, and said quietly, "Remember to do the stretches I showed you, ok? They will help and I will come back next week." Clay nodded and turned to the man sitting beside him. The man hadn't been there when she had come in. He was blond and scruffy handsome, kind of like a movie star. He gave her a friendly smile and said, "Thanks for working on the old man for us, the guys a grump when he is all gimped up."

She flashed him a smile and said, "Hopefully he will feel better now, I am glad I could help." He was easy on the eyes for sure, but she was searching the room as casually as possible for the bald man. She tried not to feel disappointed he seemed to be missing, but she was.

Gemma came over to her with a smaller statured, Hispanic young man with an easy grin and a Mohawk. "This is Juice, Gracie," she said, "He will help you out with your things." At that Gemma gave her a real smile, and patted her arm. Gracie beamed and then felt ridiculous. She wasn't the Queen of England, so why did it feel so good to please her? Weird.

Juice gave her another big grin and took the strap from her, and slung her table onto his own back. Despite his slight stature, he was handling it with ease. She smiled once more at Gemma and followed him out into the sunlight.

She pointed out her truck and Juice gasped. "Oh my god, that's a 1956 GMC, isn't it?" he said. She nodded, "Yep, she is my baby, but I need to find someone who can work on her. She needs some TLC…obviously," and gestured towards the peeling paint and threadbare tires. Juice circled the truck slowly, whistling under his breath. "You know, I have seen this truck around town a few times, always wondered who it belonged to."

She smiled at him, and said, "It was my grandpas, bought it new off the assembly line in '56. Juice gave her another admiring glance and said, "Damn, you are lucky."

He placed her table in the back and said, "Listen, if you need work done on her, bring her here. We have a few guys who know classics like the back of their hands." She followed his gesturing hands to the garage bay doors, and she froze. The bald man was standing there, legs spread slightly apart, sunglasses hiding his probing eyes, arms crossed across his chest. He was as still as a statue, but she knew he missed nothing.

"That sounds great," she stammered to Juice, fumbling with her keys, "Maybe I can bring it in next week. Do you have loaner cars? I need it for my work." Juice nodded, "We have a few. We can hook you up." He had such a sweet face, and if she wasn't so fixated on the bald statue, she might have noticed he was gently flirting with her. They exchanged business cards.

She got into the truck, and Juice closed the door behind her, giving her one last smile as she started the engine. As she pulled out of the garage she dared a glance into the rearview, and was rewarded that the bald man's head was turning as he watched her drive away.

HAPPY

As Juice walked towards him, Happy tamped down his irritation with his brother. Juice was a good guy, and he had no idea that Happy was even the slightest bit interested in Ms. Goody Two Shoes. No one would believe it, he snorted to himself. She wasn't exactly his usual type, which, for the most part consisted of empty one night stands with the various whores that hung around the club. He usually preferred it that way, less mess. Croweaters and Hanger ons knew the score. They may want to be an old lady, but they would never push and he would never bother with any of them longer than it took to shoot his load into them. Most of the time he didn't even see them. It was just a release, one he was getting noticeably tired of. Maybe that was it. Maybe he wasn't really interested in Miss Goody Goody, he just needed a little fresh pussy. He shook his head mentally. Yeah, sure.

Juice approached, flicking the business card Ms. Goody Goody had given him before driving off in her tank of a truck. He grinned widely at Happy, not getting, nor expecting a smile back.

"Cute, huh?" Juice said to Happy, leaning against the cement. Happy turned to stare at him, and had the pleasure of seeing Juice noticeably fumble in his bravado. "I mean," Juice stuttered, "For a chick like that anyhow." Happy still didn't say anything, but held out his hand and Juice placed the card in it. With a puzzled glance at Happy, he pushed himself off the wall and walked back towards the clubhouse, mumbling.

When Juice was far enough away, Happy stole a glance down at the card. It was a pale green, and had a photo of a pair of hands on it. In black dainty Italics, it read, "Gracie Dillinger, Massage Therapist." It also listed two phone numbers and an email address. Happy smiled to himself and slipped the card into his back pocket.

GRACE

"Ellie, you are supposed to be eating your food, not constructing monuments with it." Her 8 year old daughter looked up at her and smirked, a playful light in her eyes. She had Gracie's eyes but the rest of her was pure Shawn. Curly, caramel colored hair, heart shaped face, and an impish smile, it never failed to break her heart just a little to look at her.

They were sitting in the Charming Diner for their regular eat out night. It was an institution in Charming, much like the Sons. Why was she still thinking of them? She wondered. She corrected herself mentally, not them, HIM. It had been three days since that encounter and other than a thank you phone call from Tara telling her Clay was a lot more mobile, she hasn't seen or heard anything from them…him.

Ellie popped a few peas in her mouth and said, "When I am going to get new dance shoes, Mommy?" Gracie smothered a sigh. This was the problem, not enough hours in the day.

"How about this weekend we take a trip to the mall and get them?" she said, hoping that was soon enough. Ellie nodded, satisfied and picked up a chicken nugget. She made it do a little dance, and Gracie found herself laughing, despite her weariness.

She heard the little bell on the front door of the diner jingle, but she paid no attention, as she wrestled her daughter into eating more, laughing all the while at her antics. She felt but didn't see a group pass her, but she didn't look up. While Ellie drank her milk, Gracie had the oddest feeling she was being stared at. Looking up curiously, she locked eyes with the bald man. He was seated in a booth across the diner with the blonde handsome guy, the Scottish guy with the scars and Juice. They were all talking and laughing, except for him. He was just staring at her.

Feeling a flush creep onto her face, she told Ellie to hurry up and finish and picked up her own fork. No amount of willpower could force her to put food into her mouth while she felt the bald mans hot eyes on her.

Ellie finished her milk and in a rather loud voice announced she needed to pee. Gracie struggled to pull bills out of her wallet, face burning with embarrassment and gathered their sweaters and her handbag. She stood and grabbed Ellie's hand, walking towards the back of the diner to the restrooms…right by where the bald man and his friends were sitting.

Just at that moment, Juice looked up and saw her. His face brightened with his big smile, and he said, "Hey Gracie, how you doing?" She smiled at him, avoiding the bald mans eyes, and said, "I am doing well, thanks, how are you?" She nodded at the Scottish man who quickly lost interest and turned to the menu. The blonde smiled at her and said, "Clay is still doing great, you must have the magic touch." She looked down in embarrassment and said, "Well, we were heading to the restroom, excuse us. It was nice seeing you all." Without meaning to she met the bald man's eyes again, and almost stumbled in her rush to get away. Why did the man unnerve her so damn much?

After Ellie used the restroom, they left quickly, Gracie sending a fleeting smile their way as she walked out of the diner.

HAPPY

"I'm starving," Chibs announced as he slumped against the bar in the clubhouse. "Let get the fuck out of here and go eat." Happy, Chibs Juice and Jax, who was wasting time until Tara got finished at the hospital, were the only guys in the clubhouse at the time. They had been having a beer, talking strategy for their next protection run.

Happy's stomach growled as soon as Chibs suggested it, so they climbed on their bikes and headed to the diner. It was dusk, the sun setting slowly behind the hills. Charming was a pretty, small town, and Happy liked being there. It sure beat being a Nomad, and it was even better than Tacoma, because here he was closer to his Mom.

Parking in front of the diner, Happy was distracted by a question Jax asked him as they walked through the door, so he hadn't seen her right away. He had sat down in the booth, and then he had spotted her.

She was wearing a Tshirt again, this time it was the color of the sky on a hot summer's day. Those sexy glasses were perched on her nose and there was a big smile on her full lips. He was so caught up in his scrutiny of her that he didn't realize who she was with. He registered a giggle and then looked a Gracie's dinner companion. It was a small child, how old Happy had no idea. She was cute in a mini human kind of way, and she was making Gracie laugh, and Happy liked that look on her. Was it her child? Was she married? She didn't wear a ring when he first met her, but then again, maybe she didn't wear it to work. He stared hard at her hands and saw there was still no ring. He felt his gut unclench in relief at the realization she probably didn't belong to another man. Where was this kid's dad then?

He saw it the second she registered his stare. Her eyes swept up and crashed into his, surprise coloring her expression. God, she was pretty. Not in an obvious way, but she was like some sort of flower, the longer you looked at it, the more you saw its beauty. He shook himself mentally? Did I actually just compare this chick to a flower, he thought angrily? Fuck I am losing my edge. He dropped his eyes to his menu not reading anything.

He felt more than saw her get up and walk towards them, and when he looked up again, she was almost upon them, clutching the little girls hand. Juice of course, Mr. Fucking Social made a big point in welcoming her. Why was he so irritated with Juice about this? He hated when he asked himself questions he already knew the answers to.

After a few moments of polite conversation, she excused herself and headed to the rest room. His eyes followed her until she was out of sight. Only then, did he look to see Jax glancing at him speculatively. He didn't ask the question, but Happy saw it in his eyes. If anyone in this club was intuitive enough to know how he felt, it was Jax. And it looked like he knew.

Gracie and the small girl exited the rest room and flew past them, with Gracie sending the quickest of smiles their way, not meeting his eyes. He heard her truck start up as she drove away. He might be crazy but he had seen something. She had looked at him, over him, around and through him. Could someone like that possibly have any interest in him? And if she did, what would he do about it? He wasn't exactly the Ward Cleaver type. The Happy Face tattoos that riddled his body were a testament to the coldness of his character. What could he possibly offer a woman like that and a small child? Nothing, he replied bleakly in his own head. You can give them nothing.

GRACIE

She was half way through her day, when she got a call from reception that her next appointment had arrived. She walked into the inviting lounge to meet her client, her eyes on the information sheet every new client has to fill out before being worked on. It was pretty sparse, the person hadn't indicated anything particularly wrong with them, but they were apparently in good health.

"Mr. Lowman?" she called as she looked around the room. She stopped. So did her heart. It was him, the bald man that haunted her thoughts and invaded her dreams. He stood up and walked towards her, his eyes never leaving her. He got up close to her and said in deep, husky voice. "Call me Happy."

She blinked in astonishment. Happy? She took a step back and gestured him to follow her down the narrow hall to her massage room. She entered the room first , trying to see it through his eyes. Several candles flickered giving off an orangish glow, soft music played from the speakers, and the table in middle of the room was covered in soft, comfortable sheets. She tried to move past him to close the door, and was instantly aware of his nearness. He blocked her slightly, looking down at her, not smiling, but not menacing either. She reached her arm past him, pushing the door closed, but held her ground. For an indeterminate amount of time, they just stood like that, near but not touching, staring at one another.

She broke the spell first. "Well, if you would like to undress I will have you get on the table face down, placing your face here" indicating the round face holder with a hole in the middle. "I will just go and wash…." She couldn't get the word hands out because the man was undressing, right in front of her. She gulped for air and tried not to stare as he stripped. Tried and failed. He was stunning. With his shirt off she could really see the enormous amount of intricate tattoos he had covering his whole upper body, and as he toed off his boots, she noted several happy faces on his chest. Curious, she looked at them, until she realized the man was unzipping his jeans and shrugging them off. He wasn't wearing any underwear and she was hit with a sudden stab of desire so strong it almost knocked her back. The man had assets, that was for sure.

He had noticed her frank appraisal and actually gave her the tiniest smile as he went to lie on the table. As he positioned himself properly she realized his backside was just as amazing as his front side. She hurriedly pulled the sheet up to his shoulders, hating how her hands were trembling. When she could speak she asked him. "Ready?"

His voice was slightly muffled by the headrest but she made out his reply. "I'm ready for anything, Beautiful.

HAPPY

He knew it was a bad idea, but he couldn't help himself. It had been five days since he had seen her in the diner and he had spent most of that time wanting to see her again. He was so intrigued by her, it made him sick. He figured he would just have to fuck her and get it over with. The second he was on top of her, all her mystery would disappear and he could think straight again. He had come to her work to seduce her.

Seeing her again had been like a punch in the stomach. As they had stood near the door locked in each other's gaze he had lost some ground in his own mind. This wasn't a hit it and quit it slut. This was a real woman, a mother, a person deserving of respect. Even if he could seduce her, he knew he wouldn't be able to go through with it.

As she explained where she wanted him, he had begun to undress. It wasn't a big deal to him, but when he saw the shock on her face, it gave him some satisfaction. She was not unaffected by him either. Whatever the fuck THIS was, it was mutual, he was almost sure of it. Her eyes had roamed over him as he peeled off his clothes and her fingers twitched towards him, like she had to touch him.

He got on the table, feeling a mixture of relaxed, edgy, horny, and calm, and when she asked him if he was ready, he knew he was.

He thought he was. The moment her hands touched his skin, his body reacted so fiercely, he had to clamp down on his tongue. Her touch was velvet soft, but surprisingly strong. She rubbed oil into his skin, massaging it deep into his muscles and he felt himself grow rock hard with need. He panicked in his head. What if she made him turn over? Closing his eyes, he pictured Piney, the most senior member of the Sons, in his underwear. He still had his oxygen tank bag on though. It worked. He felt his body relax under her magical hands and he drifted into the sensation. She didn't speak much at all, and he loved her quietness. Most women were nervous around him and tended to talk non fucking stop, but her silence washed over him and gave him peace for the moment.

When she turned him over (thank you piney for the face saving visual), he looked into her eyes. They were deep green and unfathomable. He slid his own eyes to half closed, so he could make her more comfortable but still watch her touch him. As she worked his inner leg she got so close to his crotch that he chanted PINEY PINEY PINEY in his head to stave off an embarrassing moment.

She sat down by his head, stretching his neck before kneading it with her fingers. She was bent over him, concentrating and he breathed in her scent. She smelled like coconut, oranges and sunshine. It was mouthwatering. She cradled his face in her hands and he sighed. enjoying the feeling. Her hands moved over his cheekbones and his forehead, working small circles, before she finished by lightly tapping his face with her fingertips.

She got up and he instantly missed her. He turned his head to find her, but her back was turned to him. He sat up and flung his legs over the side of the table. Should I say something he thought to himself, completely at a loss. What should I do, should I dress? As he battled with himself over his next move, she turned to him, their eyes meeting.

He was mesmerized by her, and as she walked toward him slowly he felt something break in his chest, like a dam that had been holding everything back. All there was in the world was this woman, this moment.

With him seated, they were almost the same height and she stood in front of him, placing both of her hands on his shoulders. He almost flinched, his body reacting to her touch this time just as it had the first time. She leaned towards him, her mouth just a breath away from his, and he snapped. His control, his heart, his libido…all of them, were instantly gone.

With a fierce growl he pulled her towards him roughly, his mouth taking full possession of hers. She tasted like she looked and smelled. Light, fresh, sweet. He drank from her greedily, his hands roaming over her body, pulling her as close as he could, until she was pressed up against him, and could feel his need for her.

He pulled back suddenly, studying her face for the answer to the question he wanted to ask. She put her fingers against his face lightly, sweetly and stroked. He pulled her close again, anxious for her mouth again, but this time, instead of brutal, he gave her sweet right back, sexy, his tongue sweeping into her mouth, his teeth grazing her bottom lip gently. He felt her shudder with pleasure and she moved even closer to him.

Minutes later, she backed away, not out of fear, he knew. She had a big smile on her face and she finally spoke. "Well that's my most inappropriate behavior in the history of my career." He smiled back at her, feeling free, feeling content for the first time ever, and said, "What, no Happy ending?" She laughed then, the same laugh he had been so jealous of Juice for coaxing out of her last week. "As much as I would like to, I don't think this is the appropriate place for that." She bent to grab his jeans and when she handed them to him, he grabbed her wrist.

Looking into her eyes, he said, "This isn't finished, girl." She met him stare for stare this time, any fear and apprehension she felt completely gone from her gaze."Thank God for that, because you set me on fire." She gave him a final kiss on the lips, so soft it whispered against his, stroked his cheek once and left the room.

When he emerged from dressing, she wasn't there.

GRACIE

She sat on the sofa, facing the TV, lost in thought, not seeing any of the images dancing around on the screen in front of her. Ellie was in bed, and Gracie had hoped the glass of wine she was sipping would help relax her, but it wasn't working. All she could see was his face in front of her eyes, that strong, hard body, the way he had looked at her, the way he had touched her. Happy. How appropriate because being in his arms was the happiest she had felt in years with a man. Since Shawn.

Her eyes drifted to a framed photo on the book shelf. Shawn sat smiling out at her, unchanging as time passed for everyone else. She had loved him, and she had thought at one time they would be together forever. A year after moving to Charming, when Ellie was a year old, Shawn had disappeared from sight. She had no idea where he had gone, but there was a part of her that was sure he was dead. Shawn had been a weak soul, quick to fall in with a bad crowd, eager to please people he found intimidating.

When he had disappeared, she had gone to the police station to report him missing. The chief was a kind man, but didn't seem very sure that Shawn had gotten into trouble, more like he had just taken off. Despite her strong argument that Shawn wouldn't have left Ellie, the chief had held his ground, saying he would check into it, but Shawn was a grown man who was free to go where he pleased. She remembered walking out of the police station into the foggy morning, and seeing a motorcycle drive past the station. At the time, she had actually wondered if the SOA could help her find Shawn. Or if they were the reason he had never come home.

So, she had stayed in Charming. Not in case Shawn came back, but because the small town suited her. She loved her work and her tiny cottage that Ellie and she shared. She liked the town and small group of friends she had made.

She got to her feet restless once again, and walked to the picture window in the living room, staring out at the night, into nothing. Cocking her head once, she listened for Ellie, or maybe Waldo, their lovable Beagle, but both were silent in the next room. She opened the front door, letting the night breeze tickle her face and closed the door behind her. Sitting on one of the porch chairs she stared at the moonlit front lawn and sipped her wine.

Her thoughts went back to the day before, when she had been in Happy's rough hands for those few glorious minutes. She had wanted him so badly; she had been shaking with desire. Pressed up against him, she had known he was ready for her as well, but she had backed off. She couldn't have sex in her workplace, with co workers and clients milling about. She had kissed him goodbye and then rushed from the building, her cowardice forcing her to get into her truck quickly and driving away before he even had his pants on.

She was afraid of him, but not because he was a Son. It was because he brought to surface so many emotions that she kept so carefully put aside since Shawn had disappeared. She had lived in limbo since then, sleepwalking through that part of her life, never dating, never allowing a man to get near her. She told herself she did it for Ellie, but it was a lie. She did it for herself, the more closed off she was, the less chance she would get hurt and left again.

Now she was exposed, and she felt terrified of what she felt, and who it was for. If anyone could break her heart, it was this man. With his wildness, his quiet strength, his iron will, he could break her. Maybe for good this time. Could she afford to give in to that, with the responsibilities she had?

She was shook out of her reverie by the sound of a motorcycle on her small, quiet street. Her head snapped up, her eyes searching the night intently, heart hammering in her chest. She wanted it to be him so badly, and yet she was terrified that it would be. She saw the motorcycle slow to a stop in front of her house, and her heart leapt like a ridiculous teenager. He put down his kickstand, but didn't get up from his bike. He just stared at her for a long moment.

This was the moment, she decided. She could ignore him, walk back inside, lock the door, and he would go away. She might never see him again. She and Ellie would go on as they had, and perhaps she would wonder about him, but she would be safe and comfortable.

She did none of this. She stood, her back straight, her hand holding her wine glass barely shaking, and called to him. "Are you going to sit there all night, or are you going to come in?"

HAPPY

He had been furious that she was gone when he had emerged from the massage room. As he paid at the front desk he had seen her truck leaving the parking lot and his first thought had been to follow her, to force her into finishing what they had started.

Walking out into the muggy afternoon, he got onto his bike, but didn't start it. He was still reeling, his body completely at odds with itself. Part of him was relaxed and jelly like because of the massage, and the other half was rock hard and raring to go. His mind was in turmoil, why had she left, had he done something wrong? When would he see her again?

He shook his head, annoyed with himself. How ironic, that he, the killer, the man never tied to anyone or anything other than his club, would find himself falling for a woman who was far too good for him. He didn't deserve to breathe the same air as she did, let alone insinuate himself into her life. She didn't know him, didn't know what he had done. If she did, he was sure she would hate him, turn from him in disgust. What would she do if she found out? He imagined the look in those beautiful green eyes and shuddered inwardly. He knew what she would do. She would turn her back to him. Could he really blame her?

Starting his bike violently he made his way back to the club, his thoughts jumbled in his head. He struggled violently inside himself against what he knew was right and what he wanted for himself. Could he be so selfish, to take this woman and make her his, knowing the life he condemned her to? Which ever way he looked at the situation, it ended badly for Gracie, and that mattered to him.

The next night after Church, Happy had left the clubhouse on his own, needing to clear his head. Jax had looked at him strangely as he extricated himself from the eager arms of a crow eater that was trying to entwine herself around him. Happy made a quick exit under the curious gaze of his very intuitive VP. He rode aimlessly around Charming, enjoying the quiet of his own thoughts for a change.

He found himself on her street, and knew he had been heading there all along. Her small house was like her, sweet and charming. As he turned off his engine, he saw a figure on her porch and he stopped, waiting. He needed her to make the decision for him, because he felt lost. He held his breath as she stood up, the small sleep shorts exposing her beautiful legs, the light from the front window showing the outline of her through the thin white Tshirt she wore. She had paused at her door, her eyes on his. Suddenly, she had called out to him, and his heart had taken flight. He couldn't get to her fast enough.

He entered her home with a feeling of trepidation, but quickly felt himself relax. It was small, but neat and clean, with a corner reserved for a large pile of stuffed animals and board games piled precariously high. Without saying a word, she took him by the hand and led him through this room, farther down a short hallway.

They stopped at what was obviously her room. A large comfortable looking bed was covered in a flowered blanket with more pillows than Happy had ever seen in one place. A small bedside table held a book, lamp and alarm clock and there was a bureau with all those tiny bottles women seemed to love perched on top. The moonlight was streaming through sheer curtains, placing her in shadows. He reached behind him, shutting her door without ever taking his eyes from hers. She removed those cute glasses and placed them on the bureau, her eyes shining like jewels in the night.

In one step he had her in his arms, his mouth locked on hers, feeling her slender arms wrap around his neck. His hands cupped that cute ass that had first caught his eye, and he pulled her flush against him, letting her feel his need. Instead of shying away, she squirmed against him, trying to move closer. Her breath that was coming in gasps came out in a huff when he backed her against the bed, the back of her legs hitting it, forcing them both to topple onto it.

Happy tried to keep himself in check, wanting to make this time with her last as long as possible. Changing his attack from brute force to sensuous teasing, he stroked her body as it lay half under his. He reached under her t-shirt and cupped her breast and felt her jerk at his touch. His lips left hers and trailed down her neck, her collar bone, taking her taut nipple into his mouth through the fabric. Her hands went to the back of his head, urging his lips closer to her breast.

He leaned up for a moment, and in a fluid movement, removed her shirt, stopping for a moment to just look at her. She was panting and her large eyes were clouded with desire, her hair fanning out around her. He removed his cut letting it fall to the side and she pulled at the edges of his shirt, eager to have him as bare-chested as she was. He took his tshirt off and felt her hands go to his stomach, stroking his chest and abs. He groaned and fell back onto her, the desire building up him dangerously. He didn't want to be rough with her, but his need was stronger than it ever had been.

Somehow her shorts were gone, his pants had disappeared, and he had struggled a condom onto his aching cock. He thrust into her, watching her eyes as she took him inside her for the first time, desire catching fire and forcing her to move frantically beneath him. All sense of self control left him and he pushed himself into her again and again, feeling her legs wrap around him, as she met him thrust for thrust. He felt her body tighten and she cried out softly, gripping his back urging him closer to her still and he let go, his head tipping back as the climax overtook him.

GRACIE

She had known when she called to him what would happen, and yet she was caught completely off guard by the force of her own need for him. She had practically attacked him, and now that they lay together, both still trembling and gasping from their lovemaking, she was unsure and self conscious. What would he think of her now? What would this mean? Did it mean anything to him?

His arm was around her and her head rest on his chest, her hands outlining the many tattoos. She came upon a mass of Happy faces under his pec muscle, and she traced them with her finger.

"What do the Happy faces mean?" She asked him, and felt him suddenly flinch away from her.

"Probably best that you don't know," he said gruffly, not meeting her eyes. She watched his profile in the moonlight, realizing the need for him hadn't dissipated one iota despite the amazing sex they had just shared. She opened her mouth to protest, but closed it again. What could she say?

His gaze remained fixed to the ceiling, and his adam's apple worked as he struggled to find words for her. "I am not a good man. I have done things, I do things that would horrify you. It is part of who I am, but I shouldn't have come here and involved you, your family in my life in any way."

She absorbed this statement, still watching him carefully. Pain flickered across his face as he admitted who he was, what he was, and in that instant she understood. He felt unworthy, dirty in her world. She placed her hand lightly on his chest, not on but close to the many smiling faces tattooed there.

"Good thing you are here, doing all my thinking and deciding for me, because god knows I don't have a mind of my own." She had meant it to be teasing, but suddenly he turned to face her holding her eyes, his hand grabbing the one still tracing his chest.

"Maybe you do need someone making these decisions for you, if you are so willing to let a killer into your home, have sex with him with your daughter in the next room. Maybe you don't understand what that means."

His tone and the hard look in his eyes scared the hell out of her, and for a long minute, she sat staring at him, holding his gaze, but not commenting. When she finally found her voice, her reply shocked even herself.

"So, clearly you think I am stupid, because of course, only a stupid woman would have you in her bed? You think so little of yourself? Listen you ass," and she poked him in the chest with her finger, "I know exactly what you are, and yet, here I am. I may not understand your life, or know what you do, but I know you…maybe better than you know yourself."

HAPPY

He lay beside her on the bed feeling more content than he ever had in his life. He reminded himself how at one point he had thought if he had this woman, he would be able to stop thinking of her. He now knew how untrue that was. He was already aching to be inside her again, and it probably hadn't been more than ten minutes since the last time.

He held her in his arms, surprised at himself and his ability for tenderness, but she was like no other. No matter what happened for the rest of his life, this woman, this moment would be what he remembered as the happiest, warmest time in his life. He felt her soft fingers tracing his tattoos, and felt the moment she hit the spot he hoped she would overlook. He held his breath for the question he knew was coming.

He hated having to be rough with her, to use his menacing voice to convince her of her own vulnerability being involved with him, to tell her he was a killer, and that she was stupid for wanting him. Her reaction had shocked him into silence.

I know you better than you know yourself, she had said. He had not reacted, he had just stared at her. Did she? No, she couldn't know him, not the killer him, the gun toting, body burying, stealing thug that he was in his everyday life. She didn't know any of that.

She had continued in her soft voice. "I may not know your life, but I know your heart. You are a good man, Happy, loyal to the core, fierce, strong, brave. You came here tonight because you have feelings, not because you needed sex. I don't know where this is going, but I know that I am along for the ride now, wherever it may lead. Unless you don't want me along."

At that he turned to her, so many emotions battering his insides he felt like he could explode. Her large green eyes held no guile, no lies. She was being truthful, opening herself to him. He pulled her face to his, keeping her eyes on his. "I want you, I want you so badly. But I will hurt you, and when, not if I do, it will kill me." His lips grazed hers tenderly and when he pulled back slightly he saw her eyes were shining with unshed tears. Placing her hands on his face she said gently, "I guess you warned me then, so whatever happens now is on me." With that she kissed him fiercely and he pulled on top of him, already wanting her again.

He woke a short time later, feeling her sprawled across his chest, one leg flung over his, her even breathing suggesting she was asleep. He felt something wet touch the hand that was dangling off the bed, and he started, looking over the side. It was a small brown and white dog, with big watery eyes, and a cold nose that was sniffing his hand. The dog danced around a little at his hand, wanting to be pet. Happy leaned farther over to scratch the dogs ears, smiling. It was a cute little thing, but it reminded him that this woman had a child that shouldn't know he had spent the night in her mother's bed. Slowly and quietly he eased from the bed, hunting for his clothes on the floor.

Gracie stirred on the bed as he fastened his jeans and her eyes opened. "Oh," she exclaimed in a stage whisper, "I had thought it was a dream, but it really happened." She grinned widely and he felt himself smiling back at her. He had smiled more at this woman than he had in months. How crazy was that?

She got up from the bed and grabbed a bedraggled terry cloth robe, cinching the belt at the waist. They left the room together, Happy reaching for her hand automatically, as if he needed to be tethered to her. On the front porch once more, she turned to him, hair messed from sleep and sex, swallowed up in an ugly old robe, her eyes sparkling and he knew he had never seen anything so beautiful.

They didn't speak, just looked in each other's eyes, their hands clasped together. She went up on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly on the lips, and whispered, "Thanks for coming over." He chuckled in his raspy voice, his arms going around her to force her to him for another kiss. "Thanks for having me."

He left her on the porch, watching him roll away, and headed back to the clubhouse. He felt different, lighter, easier than he ever had. He couldn't explain it and was terrified it would go away.

It was 4 am when he entered the club again, the mood somber and quiet. A prospect still sat behind the bar, a few of the guys were asleep on couches with girls attached to them. Jax and Bobby sat at a table in the middle of room, talking quietly, sharing a joint. He knew going right to his room would cause more questions than approaching them, so he nodded to the prospect for a shot of whiskey and took a seat at the table.

Bobby laughed his great belly laugh at Jax, and then looked at Happy. "Rolling in late brother, you missed curfew." He laughed again, and got up. "These old bones need some sleep, especially if I am going to make my muffin run in the A.M." With a jaunty salute at Jax, and a nod at Happy he headed to the back dorm rooms, grabbing an almost asleep hanger on with red hair and a black plastic mini skirt as he went. She tottered after him unsteadily.

Jax looked at Happy, but said nothing until the prospect had delivered Happy's drink. When he was back behind the bar, Jax said, "Have any idea what your doing, Hap?" Happy shrugged, and downed the shot of whiskey that burned a trail down his throat. "No fucking idea, VP."

Jax laughed softly, placing a cigarette between his lips. "Hard thing," he said in his low voice, "Bringing someone into this life that doesn't fit."

Happy felt himself tighten in anger. "You did it, with Tara," he said, almost accusingly, "you made it work."

Jax looked at him, his eyes full of sympathy and knowledge. "I did, and many times, I wished I didn't. I loved her so much man, I couldn't live without her. We made it work because of that. But, it's fucking hard Hap, one foot in this life, one foot in a family life. Constant mind fuck." He took a long drag of his cigarette, exhaling heavily. "All I am saying, is its hard, it's dangerous and its fucking terrifying, so the only reason to do it is if you are in that deep. So, if you are in that deep, make it work, man. But if you aren't, then maybe you should step away."

Happy looked at the scarred table, pushing his shot glass around it, thinking hard. In a quiet voice, not looking up he said, "I'm in that deep, brother."

Jax barked a laugh out, slapping Happy on the back, and lifted his glass in a toast. "Now you are a member of the truly fucked, my friend. Welcome aboard." He slammed the shot back and winked.

Happy didn't know if he should feel relieved or sick. He felt a bit of both.

TWO WEEKS LATER

GRACIE

She brought the truck to a stop by the open field, taking in the scene around her. A huge banner was strung up between poles that read, "Sons Community Give Back". Various game and food booths were set up, some rides were erected, and a large picnic area was covered by a large tent. She saw leather vests everywhere, recognizing some, but not seeing the one she wanted to most of all.

She turned to Ellie and smiled, but Ellie was too busy gazing out the window at the exciting scene. She was practically hopping up and down in the seat. Gracie jumped out of the truck, smoothed down the skirt of her summer dress, then hurried over to extract Ellie from her seatbelt before she exploded with excitement.

They walked hand in hand towards the fanfare, Gracie's eyes searching the crowd for Happy. The last two weeks had been the most exciting of her life. At night he came to her when Ellie was asleep, and they made love wildly. Afterwards he would hold her in his arms, and they would whisper to each other, asking inane questions about their childhoods, hobbies, favorite movies. She told him about Shawn, and he told her about his mother. Her heart went out to him, her mother lived in Florida, but if she was sick like that, Gracie knew she would fall apart. He would sneak out before sunrise so her daughter wouldn't catch him. Waldo caught him often, and would scuttle around Happy's feet until he gave in and petted the small dog.

Her heart was so full of him, she felt like she might burst at any second, the hours they spent apart stretched far too long for her liking. That was why she had come today. She didn't want him only at night, she wanted him during the day as well. She wanted to wake up beside him, and the first step to that happening was introducing Ellie to him.

She recognized Gemma and Clay and approached them. She didn't feel uncomfortable, she had worked on Clay several times over the past weeks, and he was nearly 100% again. During that time, she and Gemma had become friendly, sparring back and forth while Gemma asked for tips on how to subdue Clay with her elbow when he pissed her off.

Gemma's eyebrows raised in surprise at her approach, but the smile on her lips was genuine. Clays face lit up when they came near and he exclaimed, "Gracie, I am so glad you are here! And you brought a little one." He bent down to look at Ellie, hidden behind Gracies skirt, peeking shyly out at him. "Whats your name?" She hugged her stuffed penguin to her breast and said, "Ellie" in a small voice. Clay smiled his mostly charming smile and stuck out his hand to shake the childs." "I'm Clay, and I am very happy the prettiest girl in town is finally here." Ellie shook his hand and smiled at him.

During this exchange Gemma was looking closely at Gracie, her eyes missing nothing. "I am surprised to see you here too Gracie, I would have invited you, it slipped my mind. How did you find out about it?" Her eagle eyed stare dared Gracie to lie to her.

Gracie took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and looked at Gemma, "Happy invited us." Clays face showed astonishment, but Gemma was nodding thoughtfully, not dropping her gaze from Gracie. Gracie's palms began to sweat and she resisted the urge to wipe them on her skirt.

At last, Gemma smiled and looked down at Ellie. "Looks like Happy has made some new friends, huh?" Her tone betrayed none of her feelings. She held out her hand to Ellie and said, "Why don't you come with me and we will get you some cotton candy." Ellie looked up at her mom questioningly, and when Gracie nodded, she put her hand in Gemma's and walked off with her.

Clay put a big stogie in his mouth and said, "Happy huh? Fuck, I never saw THAT coming, I must be slipping."

Gracie saw Happy from a distance and her heart sputtered erratically. He walked towards her, his eyes hidden by sunglasses. She loved his swagger, the way his hips moved, the pride in his stance. He reminded her of a warrior. Which, if she thought about it, he was.

He stopped beside her, and kissed her cheek softly, his arm wrapping around her waist, his gaze on Clays. Clay stared hard at him for a moment, then smiled around his stogie and said, "Well fuck me then," and wandered off.

Happy turned to her and said, "Where's your daughter?"

"Shes went to get cotton candy with Gemma." She gazed up at him, seeing her own reflection in his sunglasses. He leaned to talk softly in her ear. "Are you ok with this?" She nodded, shivering a bit when his breath hit her bare shoulder. "I'm good, I promise." He placed a kiss on her forehead, and smiled, "Lets go find Ellie so I can start impressing her."

As Ellie munched a large pink cotton candy, Gemma watched Happy and Gracie from a distance. Her heart ached for them both. Happy was the last son she thought would hook up with anyone, let alone Ms. Goody Goody single mom. How was this going to affect them all? She liked Gracie, but was she right for Happy? What would their involvement with him mean for the club and its notorious Killa?

HAPPY

The day had gone far better than he could have hoped. He had been jumpy and tense bringing Gracie around his brothers, knowing they were all curious about what was going on. He had been nervous meeting her little girl, but he had quickly realized Ellie was just as warm and sweet as her mother. They had gone on rides and played games together, and at night they had sat on a blanket watching the fireworks display that Opie put on. It had been one of the best days of his life.

Now he sat on the comfortable couch in her living room listening to the sounds of her getting Ellie ready for bed. Waldo had jumped on the couch and lay next to Happy, and Hap stroked his ears absently. He felt so content, and he realized, this was what it was supposed to be like. Life. A family, a dog, a home, a woman….this what was he had never understood for all those years. Life should be leading to this, not away from it.

He was jostled from his thoughts by his prepay cell phone ringing. He flipped it open and said, "LO?" It was Jax and there was trouble. He was needed. He closed the phone and stood. Gracie and Ellie came into the room laughing, Ellie's long hair still damp from her bath, in pink little pajamas with her penguin clutched in her hand, and Gracie was saying, "Happy, Ellie just wanted to say good night, and thank you for…" She trailed off at his expression, wariness and fright in her glance.

"I have to go," he said to her, willing with his eyes that she understand. She snapped out of it quickly and said to Ellie, "Make it quick hon, Happy has to go to work." Ellie came to him and looked up gravely and said, "Thank you Mr. Happy, I had a very nice time." She erupted in a squeal of giggles and ran to her room, Waldo following close behind her.

"I'm sorry-" Happy started, but Grace put her hand to his lips. "No," she said, locking her eyes with his, "Go to work, be careful, OK?"

As he walked to the door she said, "Hap, why did that guy named Tig call me an old lady today? I am only 32." He looked back at her, and smiled, "He said that because you belong to me. You are my woman, my old lady. It is a sign of respect from my brothers that they recognize you as that." He closed the door softly behind him.

"Oh," Gracie said aloud, and dropped onto the sofa.

HAPPY

He rode quickly through the night, trying to figure out what was going on. Jax had sounded worried, and he didn't sound like that very often. Different scenarios ran through his head as he parked his bike carefully beside his brother's bikes. He walked into the clubhouse and it was instant mayhem.

Tig was over at the bar, loading shotguns, his eyes wild. He acknowledged happy with a nod, and went back to task. Bobby and Juice were hunched over a laptop, Juice pointing something out to Bobby. Jax and Clay were in the center of the room, heads together with Chibs, and Chibs was arguing and gesturing wildly.

"Whats going on?" Happy asked as he joined them. Clay and Jax both looked at him, but Chibs spoke first. "Whats going on, brother, is the fucking Mayans attacked our prospect tonight when he was leaving our little get together. He had to go to Lodi for some family shit and they caught up with him and jumped him." Chibs face was red with anger, causing the scars on each side of his mouth to look stark white in contrast.

Happy's gut clenched and he felt rage building inside him. "How is he?" Jax stopped loading his 9mm long enough to answer. "He's at St. Thomas. Tara says he is in surgery, but some asshole kicked him so hard in the head, his fucking brain is bleeding."

Happy picked up a gun, and looked at his brothers. "Lets get these fucking assholes." He was the killa again.

He walked up the little path to her front door shortly before daybreak. His arm was scuffed up and he still had blood under his fingernails, though he had scrubbed himself in the shower. He opened the front door with the shiny key she had given him the other day and shut it quietly behind him. The peacefulness of this place was not working to relax him, he felt edgy and wound too tight.

He walked past Ellie's room, noticing her door was ajar. He poked his head in and saw her slumbering, her angels face content. Waldo lay at the end of her bed and lifted his head and looked at Happy, but didn't move to leave the girl. Happy closed her door and moved to her mothers room.

She was asleep, sprawled in the middle of the bed, her long nightshirt twisted up revealing small white cotton panties. Her arm was flung over her eyes and her foot twitched slightly, like a puppy that dreams it is running. Feeling overwhelmed him as he stripped and when he climbed into the bed, he grabbed her forcefully. Her sleep filled eyes opened in shock, but when she saw his expression, she said nothing. Instead, she stripped her shirt off, and discarded her panties. His rough hands moved over her again and again, moving her on top of him roughly. She didn't speak, didn't make a sound, she plastered herself against his form, fingers and lips moving over his whole body. With a sense of madness, he sat up, grabbed a condom, and barely rolled it on before she was on him. His hands gripped her hips tightly and drove into her forcefully, recklessly, and a part of his brain registered he might be hurting her. She was feverish herself, bright spots standing out on her pale cheekbones, she clawed at his chest as she met him move for move, until he strained against her and yelled out seconds before he felt her release.

She collapsed against his chest, and his arms went around her. She finally spoke. "Are you all right?" He kissed the top of her head. "No, but you made it a bit better for me." She sighed and snuggled into his chest and said, "Good", and promptly fell asleep.

GRACIE

She woke slowly, groggy, feeling someone staring at her. Opening one eye, she saw Ellie looking down at her, Waldo at her feet, Mr. Penguin as always, in her hands. She smiled and said, "Good morning, honey, ready for breakfast?" Ellie replied, "Mommy why is Happy in your bed with you?"

Ohhhhh shitttttttttt! Dismayed, Gracie forced a smile on her face and said, "Gimme a second hon, go put some cartoons on, and I will come and get you some breakfast."

Ellie gave Happy, still snoring, another curious look, then turned on her heel and headed towards the living room, Waldo hot on her trail. Gracie fell back against the pillows. This development was unexpected. She had figured Ellie would get to know Happy a bit better before "adult sleepovers" happened. She turned her face to look at Happy, who was still deeply asleep, and suddenly what she should do seemed like the easiest decision in the world. Silently, she got out of bed, put on her old robe and headed to the living room to talk to her daughter.

Ellie was sitting on the couch, a bright cartoon on the TV captivating her attention, Waldo snuggled in beside her. Gracie sat down on the other side of her, and put her arm around her. She watched the cartoon for a minute, smiling to herself when the mouse got on a motorcycle to escape the cat. She took a deep breath and without looking at Ellie. Before she could say anything, Ellie spoke.

"Mommy, is Happy your boyfriend?" Gracie gulped a little, still keeping her eyes on the TV. "Yes, I guess he is, my love."

"How come I just met him yesterday then?" Ellie's tone was accusing. Gracie thought for a moment and then said, "Because you are the most important, special, amazing thing in my life, and I have to know if someone is good enough to meet you before I introduce you to them."

"Oh," Her little mouth pursed again and she knitted her eyebrows together. Then she shrugged in a way that was just like her father and said, "I like him, you can have sleepovers if you want. But when can you and I have a sleepover together?" Gracie laughed and ruffled her hair. "Come on Peanut, lets make you some breakfast," and led her daughter into the kitchen.

HAPPY

He woke slowly as he felt her weight leave the bed, but he didn't move, or even open his eyes. He was bone tired, and sore. The night before had been brutal, pretty much an all out gang war with the Mayans at their Lodi club. Happy was pretty sure he ended one or two of the despicable assholes, but he couldn't be sure. He rolled over and winced at the brightness of the morning. Suddenly alert, he sat up, looking around her room. He had never been in here in the light of day. Her heard a voice in the living room and crept to the door to listen. Yeah, it was a weak move, eavesdropping, but he was curious.

He heard her explaining to her daughter why she had not met him, and heard her call him boyfriend. Huh. He had never been a boyfriend, but how else do you explain their situation to an eight year old? He walked back to the bed and sat on the edge. He pulled his jeans on slowly, thinking about the situation.

He had known getting involved with Gracie, this moment would come, when he would have to decide how big of a part of her life he wanted to be. He could walk out the front door right now, get on his bike and show up later tonight and get into her bed, and she would accept that. Not because she was weak, she was the strongest woman besides Gemma and his mother he had ever met, but because she wouldn't tie him up in strings if she felt he didn't want them. Part of what he loved about her was how easy being with her was. It was easy being with Ellie too. Hell, he even liked the damn dog.

WAIT! His head screamed. BACK UP…did he just think that he loved her? Did he love her? How was he supposed to know, he didn't have much experience to go on! He felt himself breaking out into a sweat just thinking about it. Did he love her? The question came back into his head, playing over and over again until it was chanting inside his brain. Did she love him? What if he loved her and she didn't love him back? No, no, she wasn't like that, she wouldn't have introduced him to Ellie if she wasn't feeling something strong for him, she said so herself a minute ago, while talking to Ellie. Oh god, he had eavesdropped on her and her kid! His head dropped into his hands. Stone cold killer, breaking into a sweat wondering if he loved a woman. What the fuck was wrong with him?

He looked deep into himself, something he didn't do a lot because he didn't like a lot of what he saw, but doing so, he found his answer. He loved this woman. He loved being with her, touching her, fucking her. He wanted this. He wanted them. They were his, he thought fiercely.

Strangely, the moment he thought those words in his head, he felt peace. He put on his jeans and shirt, and walked into the kitchen. Ellie sat at the table, munching some fruit and Gracie stood at the stove cooking eggs, Waldo at her feet hoping beyond hope something would drop. Ellie looked as he walked in and smiled, and he noticed for the first time she was missing a couple of teeth. "Hi Mr. Happy," she said, "You are allowed sleepovers now because I like you." She gave him an important gaze, leaving him no doubt, that one word from this 8 year old little vixen and Gracie would have bounced him out on his ass.

He smiled back at her, hoping he didn't scare her. He hadn't been around many kids in his life. "Thanks Ellie, I like you too." He walked to where Gracie was and put an arm around her waist, kissing her cheek and whispered in her ear. "I am starving, girl, think you can feed a tired old outlaw?"

She turned and smiled at him, pecking him on the lips as she carried the eggs to the table. "Have a seat outlaw, you are about to have the breakfast of your life."

GRACIE

It was strange but wonderful having Happy in her life with Ellie. Whenever he could be, he was over at their house, and he proved to have a knack with charming little girls and playing endless games of Sorry!. He took them out for dinner, complaining the whole time about Gracies truck "not runnin right" and even tucked Ellie in one night at her request. The nights were still theirs, and no amount of passionate lovemaking seemed to squash their need for each other.

One night, she got a babysitter and he took her to the clubhouse for a small get together. As they pulled up on his bike, she remembered the first time she saw him there, and whispered in his ear. He turned in his seat to face her, and laughed as they exchanged their "first impressions" of each other.

They entered the clubhouse together, Happy with his arm tightly wound around her waist. This was their first "outing" in the club and it meant something. It meant he was letting everyone know who she was to him. Not just his brothers, but the croweaters and hanger ons. They wouldn't dare disrespect Gracie in the club knowing she belonged to a Son.

He brought her carefully through the crowd to the bar where Tara and Jax stood together. Tara had seen them together at the outdoor fair, and felt a little worried by this pronouncement of Happy's. She liked him, it was hard not to like a man who showed unlimited loyalty to the man she loved, but Gracie seemed very sweet and innocent to her, and she had a child. She wasn't entirely sure that Happy was the right man for her. Even so, she greeted Gracie with a big smile, effectively taking her under her wing.

Gemma sat with Clay off to a corner, sipping a jack and coke and watched Gracie with Happy. Clearly nothing had cooled off between them. Clay followed her glance. "Huh," he grunted, grabbing Gemma's hand and holding it over his own heart. "Looks like Happy has something to be actually happy about these days." As usual, he was trying to charm Gemma into a better mood, seeing her thoughts racing in her eyes. "Don't know if I like it, Clay," she said, her eyes still fixed on Gracie and Happy, "Hap bringing someone in when we are at war with the Mayans." Clay caught her eye and said in a low voice, "Gem, you hired her and that's how they met, I am sure she doesn't have any MC affiliation, unless those wetback assholes decided to have a Spa day."

Gemma gave him a sour look and said, "Have Juice run a check on her, just to be sure. We don't want to be caught off guard." Clay nodded in agreement. He looked around the clubhouse until he saw Juice seated at a table with a blonde perched on his knee. He caught his eye and waved him over. Juice nodded and dumped the blonde, almost knocking her to the floor. He approached Clays table, "What up, Prez?"

Clay nodded his head towards the bar. "Want you to check out Happy's girl, make sure there isn't anything…surprising in her past." Juice looked over at Happy and Gracie and back at Clay. The look on his face was unsure. "Hap won't be happy with me, Boss."

Clay leaned back in his chair and almost snarled at Juice, "Don't worry about pissing Happy off, asshole, worry about pissing ME off." Juice nodded and walked back to the dorm rooms, probably firing up his lap top already.

HAPPY

Bringing Gracie to the club had been his idea, but once they were there, he couldn't wait to leave. It was obvious that Tara and Jax both liked and accepted her right off, and a few of his other brothers had come by and said hello, staring curiously at Happy before walking off. The croweaters and hanger ons were shooting daggers at her. Happy was one of the few continuously unattached Sons, a rare commodity, and seeing him "wifed up" was not a good thing for them. It hurt their chances of becoming an old lady.

He noticed Gemma staring hard at Gracie and he felt his temper rise. He loved Gemma, but he knew that she was ferocious about outsiders, particularly women. He didn't understand how she could feel that way about Gracie. She had accepted Lyla, and the chick was a porn star for fucks sake!

After having a drink with Jax, (Tara was sipping water from a bottle due to her condition), Happy steered Gracie towards Clay and Gemma and hoped it wouldn't get ugly. They took seats at the table, and Gemma immediately started a conversation with Gracie about Ellie. As the two women talked, Clay said to Happy, "Lets go outside for a minute."

Happy followed Clay outside, not sure what the President had in mind. Once they got to the old picnic table, Clay sat down heavily and lit up a stogie. Happy sat beside him, waiting.

"You know I like that Gracie," Clay began, "Seems like a really nice woman." Happy didn't answer Clay, he just waited, silently, hoping it wasn't going to be too bad. Clay continued, "Too nice for you if you ask me, but I guess sometimes opposites attract." He dragged deep on his stogie.

"How serious are you, Hap?" Clay turned to look at him. Happy stared back at him. "She's mine Clay, that's all everyone needs to know."

"That's not necessarily true, Brother. We need to know more about her, if you are bringing her in, especially during wartime. I'm having Juice check her out."

Happy's hands clenched into fists, but he said nothing. This was Clay's right, as president. Clay got up and stretched a little, and said, "Hap, I am glad you found someone, and I hope to hell Juice doesn't find anything on her, but we need to be sure." At that, he dropped his half smoked stogie on the ground, clapped Happy on the shoulder, and walked back inside.

Happy sat by himself for a moment, thinking over Clay's words. It stung him a bit, but he knew Clay was right and he knew they wouldn't find anything to worry about from Gracie. Soon, she would just be another old lady to all of them. At least he hoped so.

GRACIE

Gemma Teller scared the shit out of Gracie. Before Happy and Clay had left the table, she had been nice enough, inquiring after Ellie, asking Gracie about her job, but when the men left, Gemma had lit a cigarette and sat back in her chair, giving her what Gracie thought of as her "Queen Bitch" look.

Exhaling smoke from her mouth and nose Gemma said in a casual voice, "So, your with Happy now, huh?" Gracie swallowed hard, but looked Gemma dead in the eye, when she said, "Yes, we are together."

Gemma tapped her cigarette lightly into an astray and said, "Think you can handle him? He is a pretty rough character."

"I think so," Gracie replied, wondering where this conversation was headed.

"Ever been with an MC member before? Because they aren't the average guy." Gracie looked at Gemma's face and thought about what she said. It was true, Happy was very far from average, but she liked that about him.

"No, I have never been with someone in an MC," she said, the initials feeling alien on her tongue. "But I understand that I can't know what he does, where he goes, and all of that. I know not to push him."

Gemma nodded in approval, tilting it to the side thoughtfully as she regarded Gracie. "You as sweet as you seem or is there a bitch in there, waiting to scratch her way out?"

"I don't know," Gracie answered honestly with a sigh, "Probably a little of both." At that Gemma grinned and said, "Good, you are going to need all the bitch you got in you to handle this life." She raised her glass to her lips and winked at Gracie from over the rim.

Gracie felt a small feeling of relief. Was she actually getting the Queen's approval? She knew it was important to Happy, but for some reason, it was important to her too. Working on Clay had given her some time to get to know Gemma, and, she wasn't sure if she liked her, but she respected and admired her. The women didn't suffer fools lightly.

Clay came back to the table, and sat beside Gemma, planting a kiss on her hair before picking up his glass. Gracie resisted the urge to turn and look for Happy, but soon enough, she felt him scraping back his chair from the table. His arm came around her and she instantly felt more relaxed. She turned and smiled into his eyes, but the return look was troubled, and it worried her.

It turned out it was just the beginning of her worries.

HAPPY

He sat in his seat at the giant redwood table, feeling edgy and uneasy, while he waited for Tig to show up. Clay sat at the head of the table, his usual half stogie jammed between his full lips, the picture of calm. Jax, on his right side, had a cool look on his face, but his constant knuckle cracking alerted Happy to his tension. The rest of his brothers were talking amongst themselves. Bobby Elvis was regaling Chibs and Juice with a story of some nut who had thrown her oversized panties at him during one of his Elvis impersonation acts. If Hap hadn't been so worried, it would have made him chuckle.

Tig entered the room and a hush fell over the group. He leaned over Clay, whispering quickly into his ear and then took his seat to Clay's left. Clay in turn leaned over to Jax and whispered to him, and for a few moments the only words in the room that passed were between the President and the Future President.

Clay nodded and leaned away from Jax. "Ok guys, this is what we know. The Mayans have declared war on the Sons, but in the most pussy way possible. They haven't bothered telling us, they just plan on attacking."

Juice, always the quickest to ask, said, "How do we know this isn't bullshit intel?" Juice was a hacker extraordinaire but it limited him in some ways. If he didn't see it on a computer screen, it didn't really exist in his eyes.

Tig spoke up, "Ever since our last meet up with the Mayans I had a croweater working her way through the Mayans. She is a prime piece, didn't take long until she got to one of the head guys. Last night she overheard him take a phone call that seemed to point to the idea they were planning an attack, not on us as a club…." Tig paused for full effect, "But on our families. Tara and Gemma were both mentioned."

Jax stabbed the ashtray in front of him furiously with his cigarette butt. "We need to get proactive, get our families into the safety of the clubhouse before this shit goes down."

Clay nodded in agreement and the talk turned to logistics of having so many families in the same place at once. Opie met Happy's eyes across the table, his thoughts clear. He was worried for his new wife and their kids, and doubting his ability to keep them safe unless they were with the club.

Happy's own thoughts went to Gracie and Ellie. He fought the urge to leave the table and race over to get them, to make sure they were safe. His fear was irrational, he and Gracie were a fairly new thing…she was safe. For the moment. His relief at that realization was quashed almost immediately.

Tig was calling his name. "Hap, I don't want to alarm you or set you off man, but there was some talk about your girl apparently." Happy's insides turned to ice and he didn't think he could force himself to speak. Luckily Jax took over.

"What do you mean, Tig?" he asked, his blonde head not turning to look at Happy. Tig shrugged, "Bits said that while the guy was on the phone, she heard him say, 'interesting news, I guess Happy won't be happy for long, serves the fucker right.' She didn't know what it meant, but I sure as fuck did." Tig caught Happy's eye across the room. They had their fair share of run ins, but the only look on Tig's face now was sympathy. He was worried for Happy.

Happy didn't even realize he had moved to a standing position until he was perfectly erect, his fists clenched at his sides. Clay shot him a surprised look and said, "Lets be smart about this shit brothers. Everyone go home, grab who matters to you, and meet back here asap." He slammed the gavel down, and the rest of the Sons rose quickly from their chairs. They had work to do.

GRACIE

Pins sticking out of her mouth and Waldo in between her feet, Gracie announced, "Perfect." At hearing that, Ellie twirled around in her purple dance dress, feeling very pretty and special. Waldo gave his yelp of approval at her dance.

This was her first recital and Gracie was so excited herself she could barely stand it. Ellie was such a sweet girl, so quick to be sweet to the other girls in the class, and she clearly loved to dance since she seemed dance through life on any given day. Gracie knew she wouldn't be able to keep from weeping during her performance, and was glad to think that Happy would probably be there to take the pictures. It was strange and exhilarating to think that way. Happy would be there. He would be beside her, cheering and laughing, his strong arm reaching around to support her.

She managed to keep Ellie still long enough to add the finishing pins to her dress when Happy came bursting through the front door.

Ellie immediately ran to him, twirling around his long legs. "Look Happy," she said as she twirled, "I am a princess." Happy picked her up and hugged her close, Ellie's arms going easily around his shoulders. Happy spoke to Ellie but his eyes were on Gracies. "You are the most beautiful princess I have ever seen El. Can you give me a second to talk to your Mom alone?" She pulled away from their hug and looked at him for a moment and nodded. "OK," she announced, planting a kiss on his cheek before he placed her gently back on the floor." Come on Waldo lets go dance in my room." At that she tippy toed through the living room down the hall.

Gracie straightened out of her crouch feeling scared, and not knowing why. Happy looked so fierce, it was causing her heart to beat too fast! He came to her, his arm going around her waist, sweeping her close to him and his lips came down on hers hard. There was an edge of desperation there. She returned his kiss with fervor, but when it ended he pulled back and said the words that sent her stomach into her socks. "We have to talk."

HAPPY

Gracie sat on the sofa unmoving. Happy was so worried, he wanted to take her pulse or her temperature, but except for her statue-like stature, she seemed fine.

"Babe," he rasped, knowing he was pushing whatever luck he had left with her. "We need to get you guys safe…NOW."

When he said that, her head came up, sharp green eyes meeting his for a moment from behind those glasses he loved so much. He couldn't read her expression, which meant, either it was one he had never seen, or she was so lost, she had no idea how to feel at the moment. Either one scared the shit out of him.

Without saying a word, she rose from the sofa and walked down the small hallway to Ellie's room. He heard the door open and Gracie's voice, sounding high pitched and strange.

"Ellie," she exclaimed in a too bright fake sounding tone, "Happy is taking us away on a very exciting trip right now. Why don't you pack all your favorite animals and coloring books in your bag and I will come and do your clothes when I am done my own? The statement sounded like it had been uttered through clenched teeth and Happy cringed from the living room. His worst fear was coming true. He was ruining their lives!

He walked to stand at the large picture window. He heard movement in the back rooms but he was so busy staring out the window he barely registered it. In his mind's eye he was picturing an attack on them, and how he would handle it. He was surprised when Gracie re entered the room carting a large suitcase behind her.

"I wasn't sure what to bring…so I brought a lot." This was delivered in a stiff voice. "I have to go gather Waldo's things and then we can go". Without looking Happy in the eye she went to the kitchen.

Happy stared out the front window, searching for signs of trouble. He wasn't expecting any. The Mayans had no idea Bits was a crow eater and would have over heard their plans. He started to relax thinking this. It was going to be ok. His family…and YES there were his family to him, were going to be fine. Gracie, Ellie even Waldo, would be fine, once he got them back to the club….

He was jolted out of his reverie by Ellie pulling a small suitcase into the room. It was like her, small and cute, and covered in butterflies, it reminded him of pure innocence. He looked at Ellie, still in her purple dress and melted in his heart. He would die for this kid, he knew. He had to protect her. Ellie spoke before he could.

"Mr. Happy will we be back in time for my dance recital?" Her large eyes gazed into his with such innocence he felt his heart tear. He couldn't find words to express his sorrow that this innocent child would miss an important event in her life because of him.

At that moment Gracie re entered the room, her arms full of Waldo supplies. "Ellie honey, come here," she said, placing the dog supplies by the suitcase.

Gracie crouched down and Ellie went into her open arms. Happy saw his whole life right there…in that moment with those two people. They were his life.

"My love," Gracie began, stroking Ellie's head," We will miss your recital. I promise, PROMISE not the next one, OK? I have spoken to Ms. Avignon and she has told me you have a big part in the next recital, because you are such a wonderful dancer."

Eillie wailed, "But Mommy I worked so hard and I practiced, and I don't want to miss it." Her 8 years had not prepared her for this heartbreak, and Happy thought his own heart would break for her. He cursed the Mayans and himself under his breath.

Gracies's eyes finally met his over her daughter's head, now crushed against her breast. "I know, I know." She repeated the words stroking her daughters hair, the look of despair in her eyes catching and igniting the fire in his own. Her child was hurting. She was hurting. He was hurting. It needed to end.

GRACIE

The clubhouse had never seemed so dismal and depressing as it did to her at this moment. She sat in the corner on a long leather couch, Ellie snuggled beside her clutching Mr. Penguin and Waldo at her feet. Gracie looked around the room, trying hard to see the positive of the situation but she wasn't having much luck. All she saw were the battered walls, smoke stained ceiling and the endless parade of tired women. She couldn't possibly belong here.

At least Ellie had finally stopped crying. It had been horrible when she had to tell her that she was going to miss her dance recital. Gracie had felt like her own heart had been breaking.

Happy had just stood there looking at them with a strange look on his face, not speaking or moving. Gracie couldn't read his expression, but she knew whatever he was thinking would put him in danger, and that terrified her. She knew he was worried about her and Ellie, but she wanted him to worry a little about himself as well. She didn't know what she would do if she lost him.

Her head suddenly cleared as she realized how true that thought had been. She didn't want to lose him. Being with Happy needed to be more than just him becoming part of her life. It meant she needed to become more of his, and accept that good or bad, this life, these people, they were his. And if she wanted to be with him, they needed to be hers as well.

Filled with new resolve, she reached into her handbag and pulled out the Nintendo DS for Ellie to play with. It was always a special treat for her. Ellie squealed and turned it on right away. She smoothed her head and got up, walking right for Gemma.

Gemma had been keeping her eye on Gracie since Happy had brought her and Ellie in. Once she had sat down he had taken their things to his dorm room. He hadn't returned and Gemma was sure he was probably cleaning it up for them. Gracie had sat quietly, watching the people come and go, her eyes carefully blank. Gemma had been worried about her. She liked Gracie a lot surprisingly and knew she was crazy about Happy, but she wondered if Gracie had the guts to stick with him during this sort of shit. It was certainly a "relationship tester."

She noticed Gracie get up and touch her daughter, and begin walking towards her. This'll be interesting, Gemma thought to herself.

GRACIE

As she walked across the club to where Gemma stood behind the bar arranging sandwiches on a tray like it was a party, Gracie had to admire the strength and calm she exuded. She probably knew exactly what was going on, why they were all there, but if she did, it wasn't showing in her demeanor at all.

She hopped on a stool across the bar from Gemma and asked, "Want some help?" Gemma looked up at her and gave her a small smile. "Sure, why don't you grab the other sandwiches in the kitchen and bring them out."

Gracie walked around the bar and went through the kitchen door. She was surprised at how clean it was. It looked like a smaller restaurant kitchen, fully functional. She found the sandwiches and balanced them in her arms as she went through the swinging door again.

Once beside Gemma, she unwrapped the sandwiches and put them on the platter Gemma handed her. They were both quiet for a moment . Gracie broke the silence. "How bad is it?" Gemma gave her a sideways look and said, "Bad enough everyone is here." Neither spoke for a moment and then Gemma said, "How are you handling things?"

Gracie sighed out a breath. "I am not sure, I am scared, and worried about Happy, but I understand why we are here. I hope Ellie forgives me one day that she is missing her recital. And Waldo seems to be in heaven with all the attention and scraps he is being fed."

Gemma smiled and looked at the little brown and white dog, making his way through the crowded room, getting petted and fed. She waited a moment and said, "Ellie will get over it. I had to do that a few times when Jax was small, and he always got over it." At that she looked over at her son, cuddling her grandson to his chest, while Tara looked at them both lovingly.

"Any advice for the new girl on the block?" Gracie asked.

Gemma thought for a long moment before answering. Finally she walked around the bar, sat down, picked up her coffee and sipped. Her gaze met Gracie's over the rim.

"Listen hon," she began, "I can tell how much you care about Happy and it is pretty damn obvious that asshole is head over heels for you. Being in this life, when things happen like this, it tests your mettle. If you two have what it takes, you will make it through this patch. If you don't, best to find out now before you tie each other up even tighter."

Gracie nodded. "Should I do anything to make it easier for him?"

"Just let him know you understand this situation is out of his control and that you are standing by him. That's all you can do."

Gracie finished placing the last sandwich on the plate and wiped her hands on a bar napkin. "Thanks Gemma. Can you keep an eye on Ellie for me while I go talk to him?"

Gemma smiled, "but of course."

HAPPY

After bring their bags into his dorm room, Happy had looked around. It was pretty messy, and the prospects were all far too busy for him to order one of them to clean it. Looked like it would be up to him. He stripped the sheets off the bed, replaced them with cleans ones, did the same with the towels in the bathroom. He picked up the clothes and magazines laying around, wiped off surfaces.

He was trying not to think. He didn't want to think about the trouble that was ahead, or that this little episode was probably going to ruin what he had going with Gracie. He wanted to punch someone, but he knew Tig wasn't there. Finally, the room somewhat clean again, and the little cot in the corner set up for Ellie, he sat on the edge of the bed.

He stared at his hands and thought about the things they had done. The lives they had taken, the brutality they had served out, the times of gripping his bike so hard he could barely take peel them off when he finally stopped the ride. The moments they touched Gracie.

A small knock at the door startled him from his musings. He rasped, "Come in", and was surprised to see it was Gracie.

She came in, looking so out of place in his 'den of sin' as he used to refer to it. She came and sat down beside him, taking one of his hands in her own.

She didn't look at him as she spoke. "I am with you, Happy. Whatever happens next, I can handle it. I don't want you to worry about me, or Ellie, because you brought us here to be safe and we will be." She paused, and turned to slightly face him, bringing the hand she was holding to her cheek as she stared into his eyes. "I am in love with you Happy. I am not sure of the protocol in telling a man like you something like that. I don't expect you to feel that way or say anything, but I needed you to know."

His emotions burned their way through him so fast he didn't know how to respond, what to say in return. Instead, he got up, walked to his door and turned the lock. The click seemed loud in all the silence. He returned to her, standing in front of her for a moment, before he shrugged off his cut, throwing it on a close by chair. He pulled her to stand in front of him, and kissed her slowly, softly, holding her face on each side with his hands. Her mouth opened to him and the kiss deepened, their tongues meeting frantically.

She backed away from him a little and pulled her shirt over her head, dropping to the floor. The small lace bra she wore fell on top of it. She shimmied out of her jeans and panties, stepping out of them as they pooled at her feet. He reached for her again pushing her back on the bed, feeling himself harden as his hands roamed over her body. She rolled over him, propping herself up on his chest with her hands. She reached down between them and unbuckled his jeans, letting her hands graze over his thickness through the fabric. He let out a groan and shoved his pants down to his ankles, kicking them off awkwardly.

She leaned forward and kissed his chest, her tongue licking his nipple. He held her head close to his body, desire causing his blood to race. She moved down slowly, her lips and tongue missing nothing. She encircled his stiff, aching dick and moved her mouth slowly and softly around it. Her green cat eyes flashed up to his as he watched her take him fully in her mouth, a groan escaping her own lips as she sucked and licked at him.

Moments later, he was almost violent when he pulled her up to him, grabbing her mouth with his and rolling her over in the same moment. He shoved himself inside her, violent with need and was met with her soft wetness. He pumped fiercely, half crazed and felt her clench around him and cry out. He followed her quickly, his head falling to her chest.

Once both of their breathing had slowed, Happy adjusted his weight but didn't move. He stared into her eyes for an endless moment, drinking her in. Her love, her beauty, her sex, her innate goodness, marveling to himself that someone like her could really love him. Still holding her gaze he whispered in his raspy voice the only words he could find for her. "You are my woman, Gracie. I would kill for you and I would die for you."

It was his way of declaring love and they both knew it. It was enough.

THREE DAYS LATER

GRACIE

It hadn't been as bad as she thought, having to stay at the clubhouse. She had rearranged her work schedule for the week, but if this went on longer than that, she might have a problem. Ellie had taken to the Opie and Lyla's kids both and she seemed to enjoy being with them. Luckily at 8 years old she didn't have much homework, but her teacher had emailed some things to Gracie for Ellie to do while she was on "her trip", and Gracie made her work a little on them every day.

Gracie had fallen in with the "main old ladies" which meant Gemma, Tara and Lyla. Tara had still been going in to the hospital for shifts, but only if Jax or another Son was with her. She now had the rest of the week off, and Gracie saw how relieved Jax was.

Gemma of course, being Gemma had decided that with so many bodies in the club, it was time to spruce it up, so she had people washing walls, painting, repairing furniture, whatever was needed. Gracie knew it was to keep everyone busy and she was grateful to Gemma.

The door to the "Church" opened and the men filed out. Happy had been in and out with the rest of the Sons for the whole time, so she hadn't spent a lot of time with him, but whenever she saw him, she was excited. Of course, the last time they had been "together " had been a few days ago, since Ellie was sleeping in between them on the bed, ignoring the cot Happy had set up for her. Happy didn't seem to mind, in fact, this morning Gracie had woke first to see Ellie snuggled up against Hap and his arms were around her, his head bent to her hair. It had brought tears to her eyes.

Her face fell as she saw Happy walk to Gemma, not to her. She had hoped to have a moment with him. He and Gemma left the room together and for some reason Gracie felt scared. That was ridiculous, it wasn't like they were plotting against her. So why did it feel that way?

"Ah shit" Juice explained as the background information came in on Gracie Dillinger. He hadn't expected much to pop out at him regarding her, she seemed to be as sweet as she acted, and her credit score was really good as well. When the name had come up Shawn Dillinger, in the back of his mind something had clicked, but until he brought up the guys picture, it hadn't sunk in. Now it had.

Printing frantically, he pushed the papers together in his hands and ran quickly out of his room.

Clay looked through the papers that Juice thrust in his hands slowly, feeling his stomach clench. God dammit. He looked down the large redwood table at Happy, who was quietly talking with Bobby Elvis about something. This was going to get ugly.

Gemma was surprised when Happy approached her, he didn't do much talking normally and she couldn't recall having a long conversation ever with the man. When he began to urgently tell her the information they had gotten, Gemma's heart sank. Happy wanted her to be the one to tell Gracie what they found out. Of course she would do it, but she really didn't want to fucking do it.

GRACIE

She watched Gemma 's face as she walked up to her and her stomach took off in flight with butterflies. What was wrong?

Gemma asked her to go out into the shop with her, and Gracie followed her, confused, and starting to get a little pissed off. If someone didn't tell her what the hell was going on pretty quick, she was going to explode!

Gemma sat on a hood of an old Chevy Malibu and pulled out a cigarette. She motioned for Gracie to sit beside her, but Gracie stayed still, her fists clenched together, waiting for whatever blow from Gemma that she knew was coming.

Gemma blew out a puff of smoke, and looked her straight in the eye. "How much do you know about the Mayans, Gracie?"

This threw her….huh? "Umm I don't know, they are from Mexico, I think they are extinct, doesn't their calendar having the world ending—" Gemma snorted and held up her had stopping her…"No kid, the Mayans MC."

Gracie shook her head, "I don't know anything about them. I didn't know anything about the Sons except they were in Charming, before I met you all."

Gemma stared at her hard for a minute, taking a long drag off her cigarette again. "So you didn't know that your old man was in bed with them then?"

Gracie felt like Gemma was speaking another language. "He was in bed with them, you mean cheating on me?"

Gemma's head shook and said, "No, he was in BUSINESS with them." This still didn't make any sense to her at all. "But Shawn was a medical supplies salesman? What kind of business would he be doing for a motorcycle gang?"

Gemma looked sad as she said, "Apparently all the traveling he did for work meant it was easy for him to transport heroin for the gang. He was a white businessman, so no one would suspect him of it. And he had legitimate business in the places he took the heroin to."

Gracie felt as shocked and puzzled as she looked. "I don't understand, why would he do that? We didn't have a ton of money but we weren't completely broke, so what would make him do that?"

Gemma said, "A lot of men are attracted to the MC life, but they aren't bad ass enough to be in the club. I think your old man was like that."

Gracie thought hard for a second, then asked, "Why are you telling me this now?"

Gemma replied, "Because we did a background check on you to make sure you didn't have any club affiliations. We do it to every new person who comes around. That damn Juice kid is some sort of idiot savant with a computer. The reason I am telling you is because the Mayans killed your old man when he tried to stop transporting for them. We have some of the story, but not all of it. We just know he is dead. You should also know that the Mayans are who are after the families of the Sons, which is why we are all here. They must have kept tabs on you after killing your man because they knew you were involved with Happy."

Gracie absorbed the shock into her, and it sunk her onto her knees. She had known in her heart that Shawn was dead, but finding out he was murdered was a huge blow. Finding out he had been doing illegal things was a blow. Tears welled up in her eyes and she took off her glasses, and held them in her hands. Gemma's arms came around her, pulling her close as she sat on the ground and cried for the father of her child.

After a few minutes, she sniffled and lifted her face to Gemma's. "Thanks for telling me Gemma. I guess I knew he was dead, because nothing but death would have kept him from Ellie, but its good to know for sure, for her sake. "

She wiped her eyes and got to her feet. Happy was standing at the door of the clubhouse, looking out at her. His expression was one of sympathy. She rushed to him and hugged him hard, almost throwing him off balance. His arms came around her and she could feel the bullet proof vest under his tshirt and cut, but for the moment, it just didn't matter.

HAPPY

When he saw Gracie sink to the ground, he had wanted to run to her, and gather her up, but he had done the right thing. Gemma would be better at handling the breakdown that came after. If that poor fucker wasn't already dead, Happy would have been tempted to end the guy himself, just for being such a fucking idiot. Why would he risk his family to transport dope for a bunch of fucking bikers? Happy was disgusted.

Gracie got up and saw him standing there. He was worried that she would be angry with him, but she ran and threw her arms around him. He was so relieved.

As they stood with their arms around each other, the kids all came outside with Juice and Chibs, who had wrangled together some baseball mitts and balls. They spread out in the lot and began to toss around the balls, laughing in the sunshine. It was such a carefree sight, that at first, Happy didn't hear the sound of approaching bikes until they were at the front gate. Although the gate was closed, three bikers had pulled up to it. Happy registered GUN in his head a second before he heard Juice yell the word. Juice grabbed two of the kids and ran for the garage and Chibs grabbed two and ran behind a van, both of them drawing their own weapons. Ellie was still standing out in the lot alone, her penguin in her hands, since she had been watching the baseball, not playing. Happy pushed Gracie back towards the inside of the club and flung himself at Ellie as he hear the bullets start to fly. He pulled her into a hug, and put his back to the bullets. He felt two slugs slam into his vest but it didn't slow him down. He pushed Ellie at her mother and drew the gun from his cut, firing back at the men. It was over in seconds.

The rest of the Sons had heard the commotion and ran out, guns drawn. Realizing they were outgunned the men had gotten on their bikes and raced away. With all those bullets flying, it was amazing it was only Happy who had gotten hit!

Happy entered the clubhouse, his back on fire, but needing to see Gracie and Ellie. Ellie was sobbing into her mothers arms. Happy leaned over them protectively, asking Gracie, "Is she OK?" Gracies eyes shone with new tears. "I think she is ok, scared but she is ok. She is crying because Mr. Penguin got destroyed. " She held up the mangled Penguin that he rarely if ever saw out of Ellie's hands. It had gotten the worst of it, he feared. Two bullets had hit the damn penguin and two had hit him, but everyone else had scraped through unscathed. Thank God.

Clay walked past him then and beckoned him. He followed Clay and the rest of his brothers into the Church, leaving Chibs outside with an AK in his hands guarding the front.

They all took their seats and Clay spoke. "This time its fucking personal. We go tonight." There was no question, payback had to be quick and severe.

They began to plan and Happy tuned out. His back was on fire and he stood to remove his cut and everyone stopped talking and stared. "Sorry Prez," he said, "But I caught a couple in the vest and I gotta get it off."

Bobby jumped up to help him and together they got his vest off. Bobby stared at his back. "You got some huge bruises brother, anything feel broken?" Happy shook his head, "Nah, just fucking sore."

They sat back down again and the talking resumed. Happy tuned out again, thinking about Gracie and Ellie. That had been too close for him. Until he saw Ellie in imminent danger, he had put it out of his head that involving them in this life was so dangerous. Now, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

He tuned back in just as Clay said loudly, "We are good to go, meet back in an hour." The gavel slammed down, and with it, Happy slammed his emotions shut. They had work to do.

GRACIE

Happy was avoiding her. He had left the clubhouse without another word to her and hadn't been back in hours. She had no idea what he was doing, but she was sure it was offering up payback to the men who had shot at Ellie today. She hugged her sleeping daughter close to her as she sat on the couch beside Gemma. No one spoke, no one moved, it was like a room full of statues.

She stood and took Ellie in her arms, mouthing to Gemma she would be right back. She took her daughter to Happy's dorm room and laid her gently on the bed. She brushed her hair out of her eyes, covered her with the blanket, and spent a moment thanking God for sending Happy to them, so he could protect them.

She closed the door softly and heard the front door of the clubhouse open, voices filling the air. She rushed forward, wanting to see Happy, to make sure he was ok.

She entered the room, her eyes scanning the crowd for him. He was by the bar beside Tig. He didn't look at her. She went up and put her arms around him, leaning against his back, and she felt him wince. His hands went up and pulled hers gently apart as he turned to face her. "Lets go outside for a minute," he said, not meeting her eyes.

"Is it safe?" She asked. He nodded and said, "Yeah its safe now. Come on." He turned and walked out the door not waiting for her. Her heart began to pound. He was acting like a stranger, not the man she loved. She followed him outside, her stomach almost nauseated.

They got to the old picnic bench and he sat down. He did something she never saw him do before. He lit up a cigarette. As he smoked, they just sat side by side on the table not speaking. She glanced at him every now and again, but he never looked over at her.

Finally, when she thought she couldn't bear it anymore, he spoke. "You and Ellie are safe. After we had it "out" with the Mayans, Clay and Alvarez talked. There is peace now. You can go home." He still hadn't looked at her.

"Well that s good to hear, I am glad—" He cut her off suddenly. "I won't be coming around anymore Gracie. I have feelings for you, for Ellie, but I don't want you part of this life."

Tears welled in her eyes, but he didn't notice. He kept talking. "I know you think you are OK with it, but I'm not. I can't be responsible for you two."

She had so many things she wanted to say, but in the end she knew, no amount of talking or coaxing would work on Happy. He had made up his mind. She let her tears fall freely as she sat beside him, both of them looking out into the night. He spoke one last time. "I am leaving. When the kid gets up, both you guys go back home. You won't see me again."

At that he got up, walked to his bike, and started it up. He never once looked back at her. Gracie sat for a long time, willing him back…but he was long gone, both in mind and body.

ONE MONTH LATER

HAPPY

He cursed under his breath as the wrench fell out of his hands. The bandage on his chest over his latest tattoo itched like hell and he was hot and stuck under a fucking Ford of all things.

He saw the boots approach him, but he didn't make any move to come out from under the truck until he heard Gemma speak. "Hap, gotta minute?" He groaned to himself, rolled out from under the truck and looked at her with his hardest look. It didn't affect Gemma. God she is a tough bitch, he thought.

He followed her into the office, and she gestured at him to close the door. At least it was air conditioned. Before he sat, she handed him a bottle of water, and he took it gratefully, taking a nice, long swallow.

"We don't talk much, do we Hap?" Gemma started, lighting up a cigarette. "Nope," he replied.

"I don't usually get too involved with you, because you seem to know your shit and you take care of Clay and Jax . But I am going to get involved now." Happy did not like how this conversation was going already.

"Since you stopped seeing Gracie, you've changed. Your harder, which I didn't think was possible. You don't speak, you hardly eat, and I know for a fact you are not fucking sleeping. How much longer is this going to go on before you admit you made a mistake and go make it right?"

Happy went to speak but she stared him down, "Don't give me your shit about how it isn't fair to Gracie and Ellie to involve them. This about you being a pussy, nothing else. Your scared you will lose them, so your answer is to force the issue. But here's the thing. Gracie, for such a sweet chick, didn't FLINCH when all this went down. She had your back 100 percent. And you repaid her loyalty and love by kicking her to the curb. If you are that fucking stupid Happy, you deserve to be miserable."

At that, Gemma put on her glasses and looked at her computer. She was clearly ending the conversation. Happy sat there for a moment rethinking her words over and over again. After a few minutes he only had one thing to say. "How do I fix it?"

Gemma smiled at him for the first time in a long time. "I just happen to have the best idea ever."

GRACIE

Gracie sat nervously in the small audience waiting for the show to begin. Ellie had been so excited, it had been hard to get her dressed and ready for the recital. She had a bigger part in this one than in the one she had missed, and she was bursting to get on stage and dance for everyone.

She tried not to think of how happier she would feel if he were beside her, holding her hand. She had spent many nights crying over him, willing him to call or show up, but nothing had happened. She slowly picked herself up off the ground and got back to life. She had a child to care for, she couldn't afford to wallow in lost love. No matter how much she wanted to.

She missed him so much. His voice, his smell, his hands. It was hard to breathe some days just thinking about it. She gave her herself a mental shake. Quit thinking about him, she told herself fiercely. If he didn't love her it was better to find out now. Yeah right.

She heard a gasp and a commotion and she looked around, confused. The program hadn't begun yet, but something had everyone talking. As she glanced to the back of the room, her heart caught in her throat.

Standing at the back of the room, in their full biker regalia, were the Sons, all in a row, all silent. Each one of them held a stuffed penguin in their hands, all different. Bobby's was so big he was having to hold onto it with two hands. Tears came to her eyes as she saw Happy standing beside Jax. He looked solemn but when he caught her eye, he winked at her. The lights lowered.

Ten little girls danced onto the stage, Ellie dead center. The flitted around like little fairies, taking small leaps. Ellie looked beautiful, radiantly dancing her little heart out. It went on for about ten minutes, and then they stopped. Everyone cheered, and even though she didn't turn to look, she heard the Sons anyhow. When it was Ellie's turn to be introduced, she came to the front of the stage and curtsied and the applause was deafening. There were whistles and yelling and she squinted in the bright lights to see who was making all that noise for her.

Gracie saw the moment Ellie recognized Happy and she watched her daughter jump from the stage and run to him. Her heart ached as she saw him bend down to catch her little girl flinging her in the air as she giggled and yelled, "HAPPY!" She was crying so hard that she barely saw Happy hand Ellie the penguin.

HAPPY

Gemma's plan had gone off without a hitch. The woman really knew how to make a splash he could say that for her. Once the show was over and Ellie and her flock of penguins were safely in Gemma's car, heading for a special sleep over night with Aunt Gemma, Happy had really looked at Gracie for the first time.

He had forgotten how beautiful she was, but she looked tired, and sad. She had started walking past him to her car but he had grabbed her arm and handed her his helmet. She put it on and got on the back, and just the feel of her arms around his waist was amazing. He couldn't believe he had gone a month without her.

He drove slowly to her house, parking in front of it. She got off his bike, and waited. They walked up the small walkway together. Once inside she sat down on the couch, and looked up at him. She didn't look hopeful, she looked heartbroken. Happy kneeled in front her, putting his hands on her knees.

He looked her in the eye and said, "I was an idiot. The idea of losing you hurt me so bad that I thought if I just got it over with, I could get past it. I could get over it. But I can't. I can't get past it. I can't breathe right without you Gracie. I can't get over you. Not fucking ever. I have never loved anyone like you before. Please tell me you will take me back."

She stared in his eyes for a long moment, fresh tears coming to her red rimmed eyes. She was surprised she had any tears left. "Happy, what if you do it again?" Her words came out in a whisper.

He shook his head violently. "Never again, Gracie. I swear it. I want you and Ellie to be mine. Forever."

She sniffed and smiled through her tears and put her hand on his chest, feeling the bandage underneath. "Did you get hurt?" she asked, instantly worried for him.

"No," he replied, standing up, and pulling his cut off and his shirt over his head. "I got a new tattoo." He kneeled back down and she looked at it. Over his heart was a new tattoo. It was a heart, but inside it were the letters G and E. There was a small penguin and a pair of hands drawn intricately inside it. "Even if I never saw you again, I wanted you near my heart. Always. My girls."

She barked a laugh and said, "Great minds think alike I guess." At that she stood and folded down her jeans from her hip. There was her first tattoo. It was a small heart with a happy face inside of it.

Happy leaned over and kissed it, marveling that after everything, she had still gone and marked herself as his.

He pulled her down to meet his lips for a kiss, wondering how the killa managed to find the perfect family for himself. He had a lifetime to figure out how he got so lucky. That was just the way he wanted it!

THE END


End file.
